


Lost In Sapphires

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Prince Hal (The Hollow Crown) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Voyeurism, had this first chapter done for a while, here be smut, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Hal visits Mistress Quickly's establishment with his consorts. The only problem? The reader lives next door, and the walls are very thin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I haven't forgotten my prompt based fics. I've had this first chapter done for a while and I just wanted to get it out there.

I could hear them through the walls. The establishment owned by Mistress Quickly was directly next door to our home. She was a dear, kind woman, but there was a certain customer of hers who always bought cheap companionship at a not-so-cheap price and bedded them in the room directly next to mine. Loudly, I might add. My walls were already thin, so I could hear nearly everything this customer and his companions did. Every lewd noise and murmured word floated through the walls in a cruel sort of forced eavesdropping. The first time this occurred, I couldn’t look Mistress Quickly in the eye for a weak. When it happened again, I was forced to have a word with her in private.

“I do apologize, dear girl,” she had said. “I am very sorry your tender, innocent ears had to hear that. However, I cannot refuse this particular customer.”

“Why ever not, Mistress?” I asked curiously. “It is, after all, your establishment. Surely—“

“Would you have me refuse the future King? For that is to whom you are refusing,” she asked, cutting me off and stunning me into silence. I quietly shook my head. “Then I suggest you find some way to deaden the sounds as they travel through the separating wall. I am terribly sorry, but the young Prince is a loyal customer and a personal friend. I cannot possibly ask him to leave my establishment and never return.”

“I understand, Mistress,” I’d said, and I’d returned to my home. I was contemplating what to do when I’d run into a very solid chest covered in red leather. “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking…”

I trailed off as I looked up into the man’s face. He was young and had reddish-blond hair that nicely complimented his blue eyes. Blue eyes that were arresting and which were currently fixed on me. Suddenly, I found his arm around my waist and his lips precariously close to mine.

“Ah,” he said, and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. “You must be the new addition whom Mistress Quickly mentioned. Care for an evening with your future King? I shall pay you handsomely.”

“Prince Hal!” Mistress Quickly called out as she ran to my rescue. “My dear Hal, this is no common whore. This is my dear friend and neighbor, Miss (y/f/n) (y/l/n). She has just been kind enough to pay me a visit.”

The Prince removed his arm from around my waist and brought my hand to his lips to kiss my knuckles.

“Dear lady, forgive me,” he said with a roguish smile still plastered on his lips. “But you are very beautiful, and given our current setting, I only assumed…”

He gestured around us then lowered his hands.

“Clearly, I assumed incorrectly,” he said quickly, and for one small moment I thought he really genuinely meant it. Then his eyes raked shamelessly up and down my body. “Although, my offer still stands. Who would not pay their last pennies to have you warming their bed? A woman like you must have serviced dozens of men.”

Outrage flooded my mind and I didn’t think twice. I pulled my hand back from his grasp and slapped the smug smile right off his royal face. The crack of my palm against his cheek was deafening, and activity all around us ceased as people waited with bated breath for the Prince’s reaction. I didn’t wait, though. I turned and fled out the back door, running until I could run no more. I had struck a prince! And not just any prince. I had struck the future King of England! I had waited in the woods for a few hours then snuck back into my house.

Now, three weeks later, I had successfully avoided the Prince, but I could find no solution to my nightly conundrum. As I sat in bed, I gave up on trying to sleep. Every time I did, I was plagued by visions of the Prince doing to me everything he had done to those other women through the weeks. I soon was forced to resort to desperate measures each time the Prince took his pleasure next door. He was so vocal that it was arousing to listen to. I touched myself each night wishing that Hal’s fingers were in the place of my own. This evening, I climaxed hard just before he did. I couldn’t keep a long, loud moan from escaping my mouth as I released and it was only after that I had the cognition enough to hope that the Prince hadn’t heard me.

\---

The next day was much the same as the day before. That night I was again forced to bring myself to completion, and once again I lacked the self-control required to remain silent. Three more days passed in this manner before the dreaded thing happened. I had gone to speak with Mistress Quickly when I saw familiar red leather just ahead of me. I turned and tried to get back to my home before I was recognized, but it was too late.

“Miss (y/l/n)!” I heard the Prince call out, and I had no choice but to stop and acknowledge him. After all, who would be foolish enough to risk angering their future ruler? I turned once more, and the Prince stopped me mid-curtsy. “Dear lady, I have acted abominably. I do not deserve the courtesy of such a formal acknowledgement. I deserved every bit of the reproach your strike provided and more. I did not behave as a gentleman should, much less how a Prince should. Therefore, I offer you my sincerest apologies, and—should you accept—express a very keen desire to be as friends instead of enemies or indifferent acquaintances.”

I simply stared at him for a moment before nodding my head slowly.

“I accept your apology, Your Grace, and your offer of friendship,” I said, and the Prince smiled in relief. “Although, as a lady speaking to a gentleman, instead of a commoner to a Prince, I really should give some sort of conditions.”

“Ah, yes. I shall gladly accept them, whatever they turn out to be,” Hal said graciously. “You have only to name them, and I shall comply.”

A small smile decorated my lips.

“I have but one condition: the next time you bump into a lady with whom you are not acquainted, ask for her name rather than her price,” I said, and the Prince at least had the grace to look ashamed of his actions. “Now, if that is all…”

“No! No, please, I…I was wondering if perhaps you would accompany me on a walk. There is a small path through the woods that I have explored numerous times,” he said. “Will you walk with me, dear lady? I can assure you that it is entirely safe, that I shall not initiate any unwanted forward action, and that even though our stations are very different, you still have every right to say ‘no’ and I shan’t force you.”

“I believe I _shall_ accompany you, _if_ you truly desire my company,” I said. “After all, if you are merely doing this out of a sense of obligation, then I fear it shan’t be enjoyable for either of us.”

“Oh no! No, darling. I truly wish to spend time with you and familiarize myself with you,” the Prince said taking my hands in his and executing a low bow. “I promise you my friendly advances are genuine. If you never wish to see me again after today or wish to see me every day from now till my dying day, either way I will adhere to your wishes.”

He stood straight again and placed his fingers under my chin.

“Although, I…would much prefer the latter rather than the former,” Hal said in a quiet, calming voice. I’d never heard him use that tone, not even when he was with his various conquests.

“Very well,” I conceded. “I shall walk with you. If I may be so bold, I would love for a friendship to form. Not with the future King, but with Hal.”

“That can be arranged with pleasure, my lady,” he said, and he offered me his arm. I placed my hand on it gently, and Hal covered it with his own large palm. “Shall we?”

I nodded my head in the affirmative, and we set off toward Hal’s special path.

“My prince, may I make a small confession?” I asked as we walked into the edge of the woods. Hal looked at me with a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

“That depends. I thought you desired a friendship with Hal rather than the spoiled, arrogant Princeling, or have you reconsidered?” I frowned I confusion, and he laughed lightly. “Forgive me, darling, but you called me by my title. I should have mentioned it before, but you may call me Hal. There is no need for you to use my title unless we stand before my father or the court.”

This was an honor indeed! I’d never heard of a person being allowed to disregard a Royal’s title.

“As you wish,” I conceded, and he clasped my hand in his.

“Now, I believe you wished to make a confession,” he said. “Would that not be for a priest to hear?”

“Perhaps, but I thought it only fair for you to hear first,” I said. “When you…visit Mistress Quickly’s establishment, I…I mean, the room that you utilize is directly next to my own. You see, I live next door, and the sound sort of…travels. For the past weeks, I have heard much more than is proper, if you take my meaning.”

Hal stopped and turned to look at me with a troubled expression.

“Oh, my dear lady! Then I have not only been an ass, but a disturber of your slumber! I am truly at a loss for reasons that you have chosen to forgive me at all,” he said. “You must truly despise me. No lady should ever be forced to hear something as sinful.”

“My prince—Hal, I could never despise you,” I said reaching up to caress his cheek before I could think better of the action. “You may well despise me after I have made my confession.”

“Did you not already…?”

“No, I fear not,” I said feeling my cheeks heating with a bright blush. “I do hope you can forgive me, Hal, for I have most definitely sinned against you.”

I took a deep breath before continuing.

“I…The last few nights that I have overheard your…intimate relations, I…became aroused by the sounds I heard, and…I…well, I…” I trailed off hoping he would understand without my having to utter it aloud, but all Hal did was stare blankly at me. “…may have possibly felt the need to…find my own release.”

A look of comprehension washed over his features, and he looked away smiling.

“I am deeply ashamed of myself, my Prince,” I said. “I hope you can find it within your heart to forgive me.”

“Why ever should I forgive you?” He asked, and I felt my heart plummet in my chest. His blue sapphires of eyes landed on mine and when tears threatened to spill over onto my cheeks, I did the only logical thing that I could: I ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terrible. I shouldn't have taken so long to get this written. Sorry for the long wait.

“Wait! (Y/n), wait,” Hal called as I sped back the way we came. My short legs betrayed me, easily allowing my long legged pursuer to catch up with me and catch my arm in his large hands. Recognizing that I was caught, we both drew to a halt, and I fell to my knees hoping to beg for the forgiveness that he had already denied me. “(Y/n), I—“

“Please, Your Highness, I’m sorry! I meant no harm by it,” I found myself babbling as the Prince knelt beside me. Words kept pouring forth from my mouth until I found myself silenced with the Prince’s lips on mine. He pulled back after a moment, and all I could do was stare.

“My dear lady, I was going to say that I don’t forgive you for the simple reason that there is nothing to forgive,” Hal said as his hands framed my face. His thumbs skirted over my cheekbones and he leaned in slowly to kiss me again. I responded after a moment of shock, and only when I felt my breath utterly desert me did Hal pull back. I am ashamed to say that my lips chased his for a moment before I regained my composure. “I would have behaved in exactly the same manner had I been in your place, my lady. Let us think no more of this business of wrongdoing and forgiveness, and focus our attention instead on the matter before us.”

“The…matter before us?” I asked as my mind struggled to catch up after the Prince’s kiss. I realized that my hands were clinging desperately to his shoulders, and I moved to withdraw them. Before I could, Hal caught my hands and guided them back to their original place.

“Yes, sweetling. There is an undeniable attraction between the two of us. I…I realize that I have not acted like a gentleman should the last time that I allowed myself to feel so, however, I fear I may sound even more crass when I ask you what I wish,” Hal said, looking down in embarrassment. “I was curious, my lady, if you would feel so inclined…would…would you possibly be interested in partaking in…um…activities involving carnal pleasures…with me?”

“I would, but…” I trailed off, and Hal slid his hands down my sides, squeezing gently as he explored my body. “Why…Why would you—a Prince of the British Empire—want to be so intimately involved with a peasant?”

“Dear girl, I have a confession of my own to make. I could hear you through the wall as well, and I…did not even _attempt_ to control my imagination. Even after we’d met, I…pictured you moaning sweetly beneath me and clutching at my shoulders as I drew you to climax after climax,” Hal said in a quiet, hurried voice. “I fear it was your name on my lips when I found my release the last few occasions when I shared a bed with another, even though I had very willing partners beneath me. They were not pleased when I moaned your name instead of theirs. On several occasions when I was alone in my chambers in the palace, I found myself so aroused by the idea of you lying on my bed, wet and wanting of my company that I was forced to find pleasure at my own hand while imagining your sweet pink lips wrapped around my cock—“

“My Prince—“ I moaned, but he didn’t stop. He was nearly in a frenzy now, and his hands clasped desperately to whatever parts of my body he could reach.

“—suckling gently on the head before lying on the bed and spreading your legs—“

“Hal—“

“—for me, so that I may pleasure you with my mouth. Oh, my lady, you have been in my mind constantly, and I cannot go a single day more without at least bringing you pleasure,” Hal murmured in my ear as his emboldened hands grasped the soft flesh of my rear through my dress. “I care not for my own pleasure. All I desire is to make you come undone by my touch. Please, my lady—my darling, dearest lady—please, let me use my mouth to bring you to the highest of peaks. I yearn to feel you convulsing under my tongue.”

“Please,” I whispered as his lips placed kisses down the length of my neck. “Oh, Heaven above, please…”

“Please, what? Tell me what you want, little one. I am yours to command,” the Prince muttered as he licked the little hollow between my collarbones and made me whimper.

“Please! My Prince, please…Do what you will with me,” I begged as I clutched at him. Hal coaxed me to my feet and practically dragged me into the forest. “Where are we going?”

“Off of the path. We don’t have time to go back to the village, because I need you now. There is a small clearing not far from here that I have known about since I was a boy,” Hal said as walked carefully yet quickly through the trees. Soon, the trees separated and there was a small clearing that would have been large enough to house a horse drawn wagon. Hal turned to me and pressed his lips hungrily against mine. He kissed his way down my neck and started squeezing my breasts through my bodice. My hands came up and started unlacing my dress, and Hal tore at his own clothing. Soon, my breasts were hanging free of the fabric, and the Prince’s cock was exposed, dripping and hard with want. I froze at the sight of his manhood, and he took instant notice. “Is anything amiss?”

“I…Nothing, I simply…have never seen a man’s… _arousal_ before,” I said as I reached hesitantly out to touch him. I drew back at the last second, but he caught my hand in his and guided it to his erection. His flesh was hot and throbbing beneath my hand, and we both moaned at the contact. Hal shrugged off his red leather coat as I stroked him, and he lay it on the ground beside us.

“Will you lie down for me, darling? I want to bury my tongue in your folds and draw sweet moans of pleasure from your rosy lips,” the Prince said in a husky, seductive voice. I started to do as he asked, but he stopped me just as I was about to lie down on the grass. He spread out his coat and held out his hand to help me lie down on that instead. “It would not do to get your pretty skin covered in grass stains.”

I blushed at how conscientiously he was behaving toward me. Hal knelt down and blanketed my body with his, yet he was careful to keep his weight off of me by bracing himself on his forearms on either side of my body. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and sighed blissfully when his lips connected with mine once more. One of Hal’s hands massaged my aching bosom, and he left a wet trail with his lips until they engulfed one of my nipples. He laved at my flesh and suckled until I was no more than a whimpering mess.

“So responsive for me, little one,” he murmured against my breast. “I wonder how you will behave when I kiss you elsewhere…”

I couldn’t seem to make my mouth work as Hal’s hands flipped up my skirt and started skimming up the length of my legs. My knickers were soon done away with, and I felt the Prince’s fingers trailing slowly up the insides of my thighs.

“So gorgeous…If only I could spend eternity between these thighs. Then I would truly be in heaven,” Hal murmured before he moved his head between my legs and nuzzled my folds. I flinched a little at the contact, but he simply kissed my hip in a soothing fashion. “Hush now, sweetling. Let me take care of you in a way that only I can.”

His lips hovered over me for a long moment, teasing me with his hot breath and making me whimper and buck my hips. Then his tongue flicked out and traced a line from my entrance to my clit.

“Has a man ever done this for you?” He asked, and I shook my head. “Such bloody fools. They never knew what true beauty was, and now…now, they never shall. You are mine now, girl. You are mine to cherish and worship as if you were my Queen. No man would dare attempt to take the Prince’s lover captive.”

Before I could remark on his choice of words, Prince Hal started lapping at my folds as if he was desperately ill and my arousal was the potion that would cure him. My hands grasped at his reddish-blond hair before I could stop them, and I hastily retracted them once I realized what I’d done. The Prince’s lips removed themselves from where they were latched on my clit, and he moved my hands back into his hair.

“My lady, I beg of you, please partake freely of my body. I am no different from any other lover,” he said in a low voice. “I take pleasure in the same carnal acts that any other man would enjoy, including a beautiful woman’s cunt in my mouth and hands in my hair. Thus, I entreat you: be not gentle with me. I will not shatter into thousands of pieces if your fingernails dig into my scalp.”

I blushed crimson and nodded my head in acknowledgement of his wishes. Hal smiled and kissed the inside of my elbow before burying his face once more in my most sensitive of places and making me moan wantonly. _I have the most beautiful man in all of the British Empire between my thighs_ , I thought as I felt his tongue speeding up. A small sense of pride trickled into my mind, but was soon obliterated by the feeling of a rope tightening in my abdomen. The feeling was familiar. I’d experienced it on multiple occasions when my yearning for a man—any man—had grown so strong that it must be relieved by my own touch.

“H-Hal, I…Oh, heavens…” I whined trying to warn him of my impending release. I couldn’t seem to find the right words, yet he knew exactly what I was trying to articulate. When I tried to pull away, his arms wrapped around my thighs and pulled me tight against his lips. As I came, my entire body convulsed and arched like a tidal wave. Never in my life had I found an orgasm so satisfying. As I cried out Hal’s name to the surrounding forest, I felt him hum and moan against my womanhood.

“Oh, (y/n)…more beautiful than any words woven together by master poets,” he murmured as he moved back up my body and kissed my lips. His were now swollen and damp with my essence, and I moaned at the sinful taste of myself in his mouth. I felt Hal’s cock pressing gently at my entrance, and I instinctively spread my legs farther apart. “May I, my dear?”

I nodded my head and Hal reached between us to guide his cock slowly inside of me. I whimpered and moaned at how thoroughly he stretched me, and once he was fully seated, we both lay panting in the grass. Allowing myself a small liberty since Hal had told me to partake of his body, I reached one of my hands down and squeezed his fleshy arse. The prince growled, and withdrew his cock before thrusting it back in with a rough snap of his hips.

“I didn’t hurt you just then, did I?” He asked with concern, but when I gave him an emphatic ‘no,’ he repeated the action, drawing a loud moan from my throat that seemingly echoed around the small clearing in which we found ourselves. Gradually gaining speed, Hal thrust eagerly inside my quim. Our skin made lewd slapping sounds as it collided with each graceful snap of his hips. Eventually, he changed his angle and sped up to rough, pounding thrusts, and small sobs of pleasure wrenched themselves from my chest. “Tell me what you need.”

“H-Hal, please…Your…Your cock,” I muttered incoherently. “Make me come with your cock! Please! Oh, God, I need it, please, please!”

“Good girl,” Hal praised as he thrust ever harder and reached his hand down to rub small circles around my clit. With an almighty shout, I dug my fingernails into Hal’s shoulders and came hard around his cock. Three or four erratic thrusts later, Hal found his own pleasure and spilled deep inside my still convulsing body. He kissed my sweaty forehead and we lay locked in an embrace for what seemed like hours before we finally roused ourselves long enough to sit up and right our clothing. When that task was completed, Hal placed many kisses—small and not so small—on my cheeks, nose, neck, and especially my lips. He caressed my waist almost tenderly. “Oh, the seeds we shall sew together, my lady.”

I blushed at his meaning and simply leaned in to kiss my royal lover once more, certain that his nightly visits to Mistress Quickly’s establishment would no longer be a problem.


End file.
